Willson Weasley (Shadow North)
Willson Weasley '''(1th April 1898) mostly called Willy is a Pureblood wizard born in the Weasley family and a famous businessman in the wizarding World especially when it comes to cuisine and candy business as he founded one of the most famous wizarding candy companies. Biography Willy was born in year 1898 and was the fourth Child of Optimus and Elizabeth Weasley. At the age of nine during the night of 31st of may Willy encountered a Chief Boogeyman when he was about to get up and fetch some water, the Boogeyman ambushed and chased Willy back to his room. Willy decided to lock the door to his room everytime he was going to sleep but it turned out to be no use as the Chief Boogeyman was somehow able to get into his room and continued to frighten and traumatise him in many ways like putting him into a sleep paralysis on midnight, putting him into a nightmare sleep or the time when it placed several Bogarts in his room and so on.Luckily his father Optimus was able to repel it from his room. At the age of ten Willy got a macaw parrot as a birthday present which he named Louie which would be his pet and would be friend during his time at school School Years At the age of eleven Willy attended Hogwarts just like most students would do. In his first couple of years he was very mediocre at several school subjects and homework with the exception of wizarding cuisine. However during the ending of his third year and beginning of his fourth year he started to get slightly better at homework and classes and subjects besides cusine despite his favourite subject was still cuisine mostly due to his love for sweets and food. During his fifth year he was promoted to be a Prefect of his house due to his good skills at cuisine and his improvement on other subjects. Due to his higher status he was suddenly admired and respected by his classmates who assumed he was a dimwit before his promotion, because of this Willy was outraged that the same students who had made fun of him and picked on him all the suddenly admired him and was bombarded with requests by his classmates to get permission by the teachers (possibly through his status as a prefect) to skip classes or be free of homework. Young Adult Years At the age of twentyfour Willy moved to America to start a candy business. He hired wizards, squibs, goblins and even house elves to start a wizarding candy company. This company would be known as "Weasley-Wonka Chocolate And Magic" Candy Company and as the years progressed the Company would turn out to be a success as its chocolate and sweets became popular towards the wizarding public Later Years Willy continued with his job as a supervisor of his company, coming up with new ideas for products or accepting suggestions and ideas from his co-workers for products. Willson mostly stayed in America and did not travel very often to England (with the exception to visit his nephews during Christmas, New Years eve or when there is a wedding in the family) but did send his siblings,their families and other relatives of the Weasley family tree letters.In 1996 Willy heard about Fred and George`s joke business in diagon alley and was impressed 1996-A meeting with two grand-nephews During November of 1996 Willy invited Fred and George to his factory office in America for a dinner and a meeting, Willy was proud of Fred and George`s business success and wanted to congratulate them for being opening a business based on their interests in a young age just like how he himself did back in 1923. Battle of Hogwarts Willson participated in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998, he was one of the wizards who summoned the shield arround the castle,After the shield was destroyed by Voldemort`s chain lightning he activated several traps which caused for example several Death Eaters being stuck in floods of chocolate sauce caused by a giant "cauldron" and his firework trap . He also saved three fifth year students from a dementor kiss using his patronus. Thanks to his ability to suprise his opponents and his strategy skills in battle Willson was able to disarm and defeat many of the Death Eaters despite of his current age. Battle of Hogwarts Aftermath (1998-current year) Willy continued with his role as a supervisor for his Company in America though he has considered a few times to retire and choose a new worthy Supervisor, for example he once had a Contest where the winner is given a choice to either become the new Supervisor or to get a huge supply of the best products by the Company (However the Contest did not come out as Willson planned as none of the Winners chose to become the Supervisor as they only chose the supply) or considering to pass on the role of Supervisor to Ryan Weasley or to Ryan`s Children (Considering the fact that Weasley-Wonka Chocolate and Magic Candy Company is infact a family business) Personality And Traits Willson during his childhood (Before School) got in trouble very often due to bad luck despite he was clever and well meaning. Due to most people on his class during school assumed that Willson was an idiot or a dimwit due to his mediocre skills at homework and class Willson was very lonely and his only company would be his siblings like Terra, Jack , William, Maxwell and Sypha or his pet parrot Louie. Because of this he embittered towards his would be classmates. When he was promoted to become Prefect he was outraged when the same students who had made fun of him before his promotion all the suddenly started to favorise him or to ask him to convice the teachers to remove homework and cancel tests. In his adult years Willson would be sometimes bitter and get a questionable near sadistic humor whenever he had some sort competition with someone or when he was not in good mood while sometimes he would be calm and reasonable when he was in a good mood, this type of personality and changes could have to do with his traumatic experience with the Chief Boogeyman and his troubeled childhood in general (like the fact he was lonely and considered to be a incompetent fool by most of his classmates during his school years ). However, despite his badly tempered and diverse emotions and personalities Willson can become very emotional and do have the ability to feel empathy and sympathy, one example would be that he cries tears of joy when someone in the Weasley family marries a certain spouse like the time when Willy cried of pure happiness that his Brothers Wedding (Except for Maxwell`s wedding considering that Maxwell`s wife does not seem found of him nor is Willson found of Maxwell`s wife) One of Willson`s notable traits is how he sometimes acts quite eccentric and quirky when he talks with someone. Another trait of Willson, which Hermoine have noticed is that whenever Willson gets angry, and whenever he shouts, his face gets more and more red every seconds and he over-exxaggerate with his words for example how he describes that the situation is "black and white clear as crystal" Possessions * '''Wand: Willy purchased his wand at Ollivanders when he was eleven. * Suitcase: Willy owned a enchanted suitcase with an Undetecteble Extension Charm (Somewhat similar to Newt Scamander). Inside this suitcase, there was a perfect replica of his office Trivia * Willson Weasley is the only known Weasley who does not have a spouse or children, one rumor states that Willson refuses to marry someone due to he is so into his business and afraid that his relationship would somehow affect his career in some ways or another while another rumor states that he used to try to date women (both single and widowed) but the all the dates ended up badly due to Willson played a trick at for example a widowed woman`s children or did mess something up during the date in many ways imaginable, however these rumors have never been proven to be true as Willson stated that he simply did not find a fitting spouse as his brothers and sister did. * It is however, possible that Willy had a crush on a girl in his class, Eowyn Rose from Hufflepuff and decided to invite her on the Yule Ball, but was rejected by her because of his flaws. * Willy`s birthday is on 1th april, which is considered by many to be april fools day Behind the scenes * Willson Weasley is based off and inspired of Willy Wonka thus his nickname and middle name foreshadows that * Willson is also inspired by Scrooge McDuck, Willson similiar to Scrooge McDuck went to America to raise a business and become rich and just like Scrooge McDuck, Willson does not seem to share his fortune with his family members very often Category:Weasley family Category:Males Category:Articles by Shadow North Category:Harry Potter universe (Shadow North) Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:1898 births Category:Gryffindors Category:Head Boys